This Thing Between Us
by tinahhdee
Summary: Written for the twd-kinkmeme prompt: "Save a Horse, Ride a Dixon; I want Glenn to ride Daryl into unconsciousness..."


**Title: **This Thing Between US

**Fandom:** The Walking Dead

**Pairing:** Daryl/Glenn

**Word Count:** 3,270

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** unrepentant PWP, orgasm denial, sex toys (butt plug), swearing, racial slurs (bec. it's_ Daryl_), dirty talk and some fluff ;)

**Summary:** For this fantastical twd-kinkmeme prompt: "_I want Glenn to ride Daryl into unconsciousness. On either his part or Daryls, doesnt matter. I also would like to see some dirty talking. Like porno dirty talk. Daryl making Glenn tell him how good Daryl feels inside him etc. Rest is up to nonnie. _

_Bonus Points: Someone catches them in the act or just after."_

**A/N#1:** This is my first fic for both the TWD fandom and the PWP fic genre. Cleaned up mistakes because you know, you make a couple of those when you're pornin' in the wee hours of the morning! XD Though it's still unbeta'd, any remaining errors are my own.

**A/N#2:** Racial slurs contained in this fic in no way represent the author's actual views on the subject of race but merely used to depict _featured character's views_ as was established in canon.

Comments would be lovely. :) Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>.x.x.<strong>

There's a stain on the ceiling.

Deep red that it's almost black. The edges of it is a hazy, ashen halo with the middle being every possible kind of congealed. The cheap ply wood paneling has torn off at the corners and some have even corrugated no doubt from a nasty pipe leak. If, Daryl thinks, the graying watermarks were anything to go by.

He's in a rundown motel somewhere along a deserted back road, bordering the west stretch of Shitsville County, Middle of Fucking Nowhere, USA. But dirty, empty hovels in places like this weren't that much of a surprise to come by really.

What _is_ surprising is the fact that Daryl's still able to _think_ – can still manage to be sentient at all – with Glenn fucking going down on him earnest and eager, thirsty like Daryl's dick is the only thing tethering him to the land of the living. And Glenn is _greedy_with it.

Or desperate. It's a toss-up between one and the other.

Daryl's on his back, naked as the day he was born and the rough linen rucked up around his waist is starting to chafe his ass, propped on the edge of the mattress. Knees bend, legs dangling off the edge. The sheets smell a little something like what Daryl would find in his Gran's old house – molded over, _rotten_. And the air is stale and so fucking dry it hurts to breathe.

That's alright though, partly because he's on an actual _bed _for once. Springs in the mattress and all, who's to complain?

But mostly it's because – _Jesus H. Christ_ – Glenn is lowering his head from where he's kneeling between Daryl's thighs; taking in _more_ of Daryl's cock into his mouth. Slick and spit dribble down in rivulets from the corner of Glenn lips so he seals them determinedly to keep all that _wet _in because as it turns out, Glenn is a greedy little shit.

Then he's swallowing thickly several times, causing Daryl's cockhead to nudge against semi-yielding flesh and—

Daryl valiantly struggles not to buck his hips and choke the kid. But _fuck_ if Glenn keeps deep-throating him like _that_, then the odds of him not going ape-shit crazy would be next to fucking _nothing_.

And so he darts out a hand to grapple at Glenn's hair.

None of them have been getting proper cuts lately because seriously? Good grooming isn't exactly high on their list of priorities right now. Glenn's had grown out, curling where they're longest behind his ears and at the back of his neck. Daryl threads his fingers in soft tufts and _pulls_. And Glenn—

He fucking _resists_, suddenly hollowing out his cheeks and _moaning_ around his mouthful a protest that's caught halfway sounding defiant and, Jesus, _longing_.

And yeah, maybe Glenn is sort of desperate too.

Daryl tugs and tugs at the hairs at the juncture where Glenn's skull meets neck, unable to stop his hips from canting forwards in small aborted thrusts.

"Ah, _ah_— shit. Korea, _shit_. Let me, let me…" he babbles. "Pull back a little, goddammit. So I can, I can –_nguh_ – fuck yer filthy mouth. Christ, that _mouth_."

Glenn presses the broad surface of his tongue hard against the underside of Daryl's dick when he draws back.

_All the way back_.

Biting cold assails Daryl's senses that have all somehow concentrated where he's heavy between his legs in a two-way, direct relay circuit to his brain; it gives him something like brain freeze. Daryl whines out his frustration, flushed cock bobbing free of _that mouth_ to slap against his belly. It literally hurts because he's hard as a _motherfucker_, swollen with blood and aching all the way down to his ball sack.

It takes nearly every muscle to sit up on his elbows and glare down at Glenn, who's looking up at him coyly through the fringe of his sweat damp hair.

"I said I wanted ya to pull _back_ not pull _off_. Can ya or can'tcha understand simple English?"

Glenn only smiles, ducking in close enough to trace his tongue once, _just once_, over the slit of Daryl's cock standing proud and _angry_ between them. Daryl spares a second to commiserate with the poor guy, thinking: _'yeah, buddy. I know, me too'_because in the next, he's whining again (mewling more like and more than he cares to admit) as Glenn blows warm air teasingly against his sensitive flesh.

"I could do this all night," Glenn murmurs, conspiratorially – unconsciously – to Daryl's dick, _sweet fuck_. Then he goes and lays open-mouthed kisses along its length. "You taste so _good_."

"Then why don'tcha, short round?" Daryl huffs, scratching blunt finger nails across Glenn's scalp with the one hand he notices now, hadn't let go of the kid just yet. Glenn leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

"Mmm, I just might do that, _redneck_."

Daryl guides Glenn back gently but purposefully to the vee of his legs and it puts a smile on his face watching the kid go so damn _obediently_. Daryl holds Glenn's head just a hairsbreadth away and wraps callused fingers around himself to trace the bow of Glenn's lips with his cockhead, leaving a pearlescent trail across each one. Glenn keeps his eyes locked with Daryl's the whole time – silent, expression utterly blank. And Daryl would say the kid looked almost _bored_if not for that fact that his eyes were two glinting pools of liquid black. Hungry and waiting.

When he finishes, Glenn snaps his mouth open into a wide 'O' to swallow Daryl down instantly.

Daryl groans low and loud as he plunges into tight, wet heat and takes a minute to send out a wordless prayer of thanks to whatever god still bothered to stay, that cared enough to listen, that cared enough to let him have this boy, this mouth. _This. This. This._

"Shoulda – _ah_ – shoulda known you'd be one of them fucking _cocksluts_."

Glenn hums his agreement, clever lips working in perfect time with his perfect tongue and just the perfect scrape of teeth. And he's gonna. Daryl's _gonna_—

He doesn't.

He's tripping along the edge of release but instead of coming he's _stuck_ there. He's fucking _stuck_!

Daryl cries out his surprise, barely registering the fact that Glenn had pulled off with a pop and was doing _something_with his hands—

"The fuck—?"

And that was it, wasn't it? Daryl blinks back tears and the sting of sweat from his eyes only to become painfully aware of those capable hands that, up until now, have been suspiciously absent from the proceedings; sees them dexterously knot up a sliver of – _what is that? Ribbon?_ – around and around his balls and the base of his dick. The sudden bite of the material isn't exactly unbearable but _is_enough to pinch. Torturously enough to arrest his damn orgasm.

Enough to drive him up the fucking stained, dilapidated ceiling… and kill every fucking thing.

But very much like coming, he doesn't do that either.

Daryl attempts ineffectually to circle at Glenn's wrists but the other just slaps him away and he nearly folds over himself as the kid makes to stand – fucking gracefully too. Despite his own stiffy – heavy, neglected but _there_.

Glenn lays a gentle hand comfortingly on Daryl's shoulder and Daryl concentrates on the warmth radiating from Glenn's palm to keep him from doing shit like bursting a damn vein or spontaneously imploding. His jaw is straining from all the teeth clenching – making his sharp intakes of breath sound like venomous hissing.

Glenn cups his cheek to upturn Daryl's face to him and Daryl hates how fucking _serene _the kid looks. _How is that even possible?__  
><em>  
>Glenn presses in close until they're both breathing the same stale air, as his eyes dart from Daryl's lips to his brow covered in a sheen of sweat to the point of his nose.<p>

"I wasn't kidding, you know?" Glenn whispers. "About doing _this_ all night." And by _this_, he makes to grab Daryl's cock and _squeeze_. And seriously this is just—

"_Dead_. Yer fucking dead, Chinaman." Daryl croaks. But his insides quake with excitement and anticipation.

The laugh that bubbles out of the kid shouldn't sound so fucking _beautiful_. It also shouldn't possibly make him any _harder_!

But there you go.

Glenn gives him another squeeze, swallowing up Daryl's choked off sobs by kissing him deep and filthy and everything that's wrong with the world – the evil dead, the countless lost, the entire apocalyptic mess – _gone_.

Glenn's kissing him some place new. Kissing him safe.

Every time.

"I've been thinking about this all morning." The kid's voice is all smooth and silk in between gulps of air, teeth and tongues. "About you. Fuck, _Daryl_, I think about you _all the fucking time_. Taking me anyway you'd like, anywhere you want."

He's cradling Daryl's face in both hands now, kissing and kissing and kissing as he climbs up over his lover's lap – bracketing the other man between his knobby knees. Their cocks brush against one another and the contact makes Glenn moan unrepentantly, sinking his teeth into Daryl's bottom lip.

Glenn sounds… _obscene_. Even to Glenn's own ears.

"Touching me like you do your crossbow, like you just _know_how to handle me right. Draw me taught. Make me beg. Make me scream. Don't you, Daryl? Don't you just make me—?"

Glenn kisses his way up Daryl's jaw, nipping at his earlobe and Daryl shivers all over, muscles locking and going slack in disjointed patterns. He wraps trembling arms around the kid. Holds on tight, pressing his mouth to every bit of skin he can reach.

"Yeah. Fuck, baby, _yeah_." Glenn licks a stripe along the shell of Daryl's ear while he rubs himself off lazily on Daryl's stomach – making a sticky mess of them both.

He says, "but not tonight you don't. Tonight I'm gonna fuck myself on your thick cock. Fuck myself 'til I'm satisfied. I'll ride you good and stupid. And you're gonna take it. Take it even when you _can't_. Take it all night. And when I'm done I'll finish you off with my mouth again, sloppy. Or… I could watch you tug at yourself. Come all over my face. Think you'll like that better?"

Daryl honest to God _howls_. The room is spinning and he's spiraling along with it. Because _motherfucking shit_. _Motherfucki_—

Glenn suddenly reaches behind himself, grabbing for Daryl to steeple their fingers together. He runs their joined hands down the small of his back, over the swell of his ass down over to his hole.

"You feel that?" asks Glenn quietly. The kid's pulse is bounding at the side of his neck where Daryl has his face crammed, panting his damn throat out. He takes two of Daryl's fingers to run over his asshole which is – _sweet Jesus_ – plugged up with something cool and metallic. Daryl shudders uncontrollably, cock twitching against its binding and it _hurts_.

It hurts so fucking good.

"Y'like that? Fucked myself open with three fingers this morning. Nice and wet. Kept myself stretched with this – all day. Oh,_God_. Just waiting. For you, baby. It's all for you."

He circles the button a bit before he pulls it out.

Then everything gets thrown into slow motion from there. Bit by little bit Glenn tugs the butt plug out of him as Daryl thumbs clumsily at the stalk, at the hard bulb at the end.

His world crashes around his ears along with what's left of his wits. He can see Glenn in his mind's eye having this thing shoved up inside him for God knows how long exactly. Doing all the things Rick asked, collecting wood for the fire with Shane, driving up to the motel , Glenn on his bike and all the while—

Daryl's chest starts to heave; he notices because Glenn starts tutting at him, tossing the butt plug to one side to run his hands up and down Daryl's back. Muscles jump under his touch.

"Baby, look at me. _Look at me_."

About the same time Daryl sluggishly lifts his head, Glenn sinks down onto his dick.

There could be Walkers lining up outside right about now but Daryl couldn't be assed edgewise to _give an ever-living fuck_ because Glenn is so _wet_and ready, Daryl slides home clean.

Glenn brings his ass flush against Daryl's thighs in one short thrust, bottoming out with a sigh. The kid doesn't waste any time, lifting his ass up roughly just to slam right back down. All the air is punched clear out of Daryl's lungs.

"Holy shit. _Holy shit_." Glenn throws his head back, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open as he rolls his hips. He twists his body to try every angle, planting one hand behind him to rest on Daryl's knee. The other he loops around Daryl's neck. "I f-feel so fucking full. Jesus Christ. Yes, ah, _yes_!"

Glenn's erection bobs frantically between them as he moves, slapping against Daryl's chest and leaking goddamn everywhere but the kid isn't even close to coming yet. Daryl knows, like what Glenn had said. _He knows_. They've done this enough times for him to memorize the way Glenn moves like he's on a mission. How he can go on literally _forever_like this.

But Daryl's balls had gone tight from all the head, now tightening even more at the relentless pressure on his dick with Glenn making good on his promise to _fuck him good and stupid._ It's _too much, too much_but Daryl's body can't do a fucking thing about it – protesting against the knot round his junk for a give except there is none.

His orgasm builds and builds and builds but there's nothing to tear it all down.

He hardens his grip around Glenn's waist helplessly. He isn't sure how much more of it he can take until he _loses his mind._

"Daryl. Daryl. _Daryl_!" Glenn's suddenly curling a hand around himself and for a moment Daryl amasses enough consciousness to think 'thank fuck!'

But instead of jerking himself off, Glenn squeezes hard around the root of his cock – thrashing his head from side to side.

"N-not, not yet. I need—" Glenn licks his lips and not once does he even break rhythm. His legs are quivering with the effort but he just goes on and on and on.

Daryl wonders, _how in God's name am I still alive?__  
><em>  
>"Fuck, I need you to tell me. Tell me. Tell me," the kid prattles it like a chorus.<p>

Daryl can hardly swallow past the lump in his throat let alone form a coherent question to whatever the hell it is Glenn wants him to tell. He grunts into Glenn's skin what possibly qualifies as an ascent, an acknowledgement or hell, just grunts _period _because he's half crazy with lust and overstimulation to differentiate.

"Need you to— need you to — Daryl, I _need_you—!" Glenn's breathing turns labored, still holding onto his dick like it'll fall off if he doesn't keep it in check. His brow wrinkles in frustration; tongue thick in his mouth, useless.

Over the delirium, Daryl feels a twinge in his chest over the look on the kid's face. He wants to ease it away, wants to smoothen it back down, wants to—

He seals his mouth over one peaked nipple and _sucks_. Glenn's hips buck violently into the ring of his own hand. He gives a shout.

"Shit! Daryl, just… t-tell me how I feel."

_Is that all?_

Daryl reaches for Glenn with renewed purpose, slotting his fingers between the spaces the kid's grip doesn't manage to cover.

"So good. So damn good." Daryl drawls, pumps his fist in time with Glenn's hips, still working up and down his length. He sits up straighter, thrusts up to meet Glenn's movements and the sensation ripples back to him a hundred fold; it sets his nerve endings on fire. "So hungry for me and my cock. Yer fuckin' shameless. Shit drives me _wild_!"

Glenn's hole flutters, pace stuttering off beat. "M-more. Tell me more. _Please_. Tell me you _want_me."

"Shit, sweetheart, I wanted ya ever since I first laid eyes on that porcelain ass. Jerked myself off thinking about'cha sucking me off that very night. I _still _do, beat off to thoughts o' ya. When yer not around, out on yer little supply runs. Is all I _want_. Fuck, yer all I _ever_ want. C'mon, Korea. _Fucking_c'mon!"

Glenn shoots all over Daryl's chest, even snagging the underside of his chin with ropes and ropes of spunk. When the kid milks out his last, he collapses forward sending the both of them thunking back onto the beat-up mattress. And Daryl's pushed even deeper into Glenn's hole, clenching so violently around him he sobs out a strangled yell.

Glenn reaches down where they're still connected and makes quick work of the knot, loosening it completely with two short tugs. Daryl expects the kid to just pull out and let him finish the way Glenn said. Instead he braces himself, hands prone on the mattress to either side of Daryl's face and jerks his hips in quick bouts of one-two thrusts.

"Your turn," Glenn breathes. Daryl's response is instantaneous.

Stars explode behind his eyelids as he streaks Glenn's insides with his seed, pulsing out thick and seemingly endless and Glenn just fucks him through all of it. "That's it, baby. That's it."

Daryl's vision whites out as he tumbles down his climax in blissful free fall.

_If_ this _is what it means to fall, then sign me up_, he thinks. _Open them bomb bay doors 'cause I'm ready._

Then he's dead to the world.

**.x.x.**

Daryl stirs when he feels something press against his chest, feels warmth all along his right side. He opens his eyes and there's that godawful stain again, serving to remind him where he is and _'no I still ain't dead yet.'__  
><em>  
>Glenn peppers kisses to his cheek, his jaw and his brow. "Good morning," he mumbles.<p>

"No shit?"

The kid chuckles softly. Daryl feels more than sees Glen's smile against his neck. "Yeah. No shit."

"So?" he prompts.

"So, what?" Glenn doesn't stop nosing at him. He has one hand over Daryl's chest where Daryl supposes his heart ought to be. As far as mornings go, it's definitely one of the better ones he's had.

They're both still pretty naked so he nabs the kid by the back of his head for purchase in the absence of shirt collars, softly pulling at the hairs there so they can kiss properly.

And they do, long and languid.

"Seriously, Korea. How long had I been under?"

"About an hour? Hour and a half? Not that long. I don't blame you. We were at it well into the night." Glenn blushes but he doesn't break eye contact. Not like how he used to way back when, before this thing Daryl used to call _between you an' me_ became _this thing between us._

"And, y'know," Glenn adds, solemnly. "You need all the sleep you can get. You haven't been getting much lately."

"If yer idea of gettin' me to sleep is riding me 'til I pass out, then – a guy can hardly object now, can't he?"

Glenn's answering laugh, very much like last night's, is just as beautiful in the half-mast of dawn. "Whatever you want, Dixon."

"That settles things then, don't it, _cowboy_?" he teases, pressing his lips to Glenn's temple.

"Does this mean you'll stop calling me Korea now?"

Daryl scoffs. "Nah. You'll always be my Korea first."

**.x.x.**

**END**


End file.
